Not Just A One Night Stand
by o0o-vicki-o0o
Summary: After a harmless one night stand with a cute guy she never thought she'd see again, Paige bumps into him under totally different circumstances and could she be falling for him, or is he just going to cause trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back again! I know it's been way too long since i updated it was never easy but i so lost interest in it but now im back and i cant promise any good work but it was just something that popped up in my mind and has been sitting on my comp for a while so i thought what the hell, i'll upload it! **

**Summary: After a harmless one night stand with a cute guy she never thought she'd see again, Paige bumps into him under totally different circumstances and could she be falling for him, or is he just going to cause trouble? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Na-ah. **

* * *

Paige stumbled into the Manor, trying to be quiet but in doing so she knocked over the coat stand and stubbed her toe. 

"Shit" she hissed, quickly picking it up.

"Morning missy" Piper said walking down the stairs with Chris balanced on one hip and Wyatt holding her hand on the other side.

"Oh morning" Paige said putting the coat stand back in place.

"A little hung over huh?" Piper said with a sympathetic smile.

"Hmm" was all Paige could manage with a grimace before following Piper through to the kitchen.

"Where were you last night then?"

"P3 for a bit. My Chemical Romance were amazing Pipe"

"Good, though it's a shame I didn't get to see them myself… But Paige, the club shuts at 3am. Where've you been?" Piper said looking closely at Paige, who shrugged and muttered something. "I didn't hear that, sorry?"

"Fine, I was at some guys place."

"Oh I see… who's?"

"You expect me to know?"

"Well yeah, you did spend the night with him"

"Yeah I did but I can't remember half of it, and the bits I can remember I would never repeat in front of you."

"Oh Paige" Piper moaned, rolling her eyes.

"Don't oh Paige me, I was just having fun"

"You really call having a one-night stand fun?"

"Yeah, I know it's not really your idea of fun, but it was for me."

"How did you end up in this guy's place?"

"Well I met him at the club, and we talked, then we drank, then we made out, then we went back to his and… yeah you can guess" Piper just gave Paige the kind of look you'd give a naughty child. "Piper stop looking at me like that. I'm a big girl"

"I know you are Paige but what if he'd been a murderer or a rapist or something?"

"I can look after myself, you know. You don't have to worry about. You have kids you can worry about now."

"You're still one of my babies Paigey. You always will be"

"Thanks Pipe, I'm going for a shower"

"Okay, I'll sort something out for that pretty little head of yours"

"Did I tell you you're my favourite sister?" Paige said grinning

"Go!" Piper said pushing her out the kitchen.

Paige showered and changed into some comfy pyjamas and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. She walked back into the kitchen and heaved. Her stomach couldn't stand the smell of food at the moment. She turned straight back round again and ran back to the bathroom to throw up.

"Rough" Phoebe said shaking her head sympathetically as Paige sat herself down at the kitchen table.

"You're telling me. Eurgh" she said burying her head in her arms on the table.

"Here drink this" Piper said, handing her a weird, thick, greeny looking drink.

"What the hell is that?"

"Hangover cure, I won't tell you what's in it" she said smirking. Paige frowned and drank some, but found it didn't taste as bad as it looked.

"Thanks" she mumbled to Piper, who continued to make breakfast.

"Phoebe can you get Wyatt dressed please? I need to feed Chris" Piper asked, Phoebe left for the nursery. Then the doorbell rang.

"Paige get that please honey" Piper said as she struggled to get Chris into his highchair. Paige moaned but walked out into the hall.

Who the hell is calling this early? She thought to herself. She opened the door and found Inspector Sheridan, Daryl Morris and Paige's eyes lingered on the man with them. Tall, dark hair, blue eyes… Their eyes met, she recognized those eyes instantly...

* * *

**TBC... oooh...**

**Review pleasies xXxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sowwi for lack of updates! Erm this isn't a particually long chapter either! I'll make up for it i promise!**

**the bit written in italics is a flashback, giving you a lil info!**

* * *

Last time on 'Not Just A One Night Stand...' 

Who the hell is calling this early? She thought to herself. She opened the door and found Inspector Sheridan, Daryl Morris and Paige's eyes lingered on the man with them. Tall, dark hair, blue eyes… Their eyes met, she recognized those eyes instantly...

* * *

_"You like these guys?" the guy sitting next to her at the bar said, or rather shouted over the music._

_"Are you kidding? I love them! Don't you?" she said flirting_

_"Their okay, if I'm honest, I've never heard of them before." Seeing the shocked look on this girl's face, he explained "I don't really get much time to listen to music" he said with a shrug._

_"No?"_

_"Nah, gotta earn a living right?"_

_"I guess so. Wait how come you don't have much time to listen to music but you're here at P3?" she asked curiously, their eyes met and she quickly looked away, blushing._

_"I figured I could do with a break, and it seems like tonight was a good night to come…" he said flirting, with a slight smile "Can I get you another drink?"_

_"Are you trying to get me drunk?"_

_"Only a lil'" he admitted with a cheeky smile_

_"Okay, just a vodka and coke please" she said returning his smile_

_"Sure, two vodka and coke's, cheers. Anyway what's a girl like you doing here, alone?"_

_"I'm not alone am I? I'm sat here drinking with you"_

_"Fine, what's a girl like you coming here alone?"_

_"What do you mean by 'girl like me'?"_

_"Beautiful, intelligent, funny… Need I say anymore?"_

_"If you have more to say, please – carry on" she said cheekily_

_"We could be here all night." He said, and then got embarrassed "You wanna dance?" Paige smiled to herself; this guy was way too cute._

_"I'd love to" she said taking his hand. They began dancing and did so for a while. Pulses racing. He couldn't keep his hands off her and she didn't want him to stop. He pulled her closer and kissed her gently. She kissed him back. They forgot about everyone else in the club. He pushed her gently up against the wall at the back of the club, still kissing firmly._

_"Let's get out of here…" he whispered suggestively in her ear, looking straight into her eyes with his clear, piercing blue ones. She giggled and let him take her hand and lead her out the doors onto the cool street._

* * *

"Er, Daryl, hi" she stammered, looking away from the guy. "What can I do for-" 

"I'm Inspector Sheridan" Sheridan cut her off

"Yeah, I know" Paige said coldly. How could she forget the woman who'd previously made her and her sister's lives hell? "What do you want?" Sheridan looked a little taken back by Paige's tone but carried on all the same.

"I'm here with Lieutenant Morris" Sheridan said "And this is Agent Kyle Brody" she said unenthusiastically indicating to the guy behind her.

_I thought it begin with a K. _Paige thought to herself, then, as much as she didn't want to, she shook his hand as if she didn't Daryl and Sheridan might think something of it.

"Paige Matthews" she said quietly, shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you" he said, with a hint of a smile. She pulled her hand away and looked away from him. She couldn't stand the look in his eyes; she wished he would stop looking at her like that.

"We'd like to talk to you and your sisters." Sheridan said

"At 11 on a Sunday morning? Can this not have waited until tomorrow?" Paige said angrily.

"No Miss Matthews, it cannot. I've got questions that need answering now."

"And my sister has a family to look after"

"We'll only take half an hour of your time, Paige" Daryl said. Paige didn't even look at him. She couldn't believe he was doing this to them.

"Piper" Paige called to her sister. Piper came out of the kitchen holding baby Chris; she noticed Sheridan, Daryl and Brody.

"Morning Inspector" she said politely. "Paige can you take Chris up to Phoebe, please?"

"Sure" she said taking the baby and walking up the stairs with him. She could still feel Kyle's eyes on her.

This was so typical. Why him? Anyone but him! And to make matters worse, he was looking gorgeous. How could he look so good and not at all hungover even though he'd drunk the same amount as her?

"Phoebes take Chris will you?"

"Sure, who's at the door?"

"Sheridan, Daryl and Agent Brody"

"Who?"

"Agent Kyle Brody" Paige said through gritted teeth.

"Should I know who that is?"

"No, but I do… All too well" she sighed

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's the guy I was with last night"

"Oooh… Oh dear. Ah…"

"I know. Oh god this is just so embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it Paigey. Just chill. Play it cool."

"It's hard to play it cool when every time I look at him I flash back to very graphic mental images…"

"Then don't look at him. Look at Sheridan. Look at anything but him."

"I can't help it. I can feel him looking at me and I just end up looking back"

"Paige? Phoebe!" Piper called from downstairs

"Coming" Phoebe shouted. Reluctantly, Paige let Phoebe drag her downstairs.

* * *

**Ok, lame I know! but it'll get better, i just need to take some time to sit down and write it! but as i have exams in january that might not be as soon as i hope! anyways if uve got anything to say good or bad, leave me a review! i love to hear from u guys, any suggestions or anything you would like to see happenhelps me write a story that u'll like lol! **

**hope u all had a great xmas xxxx**


End file.
